Fear
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Full summary inside, Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew
1. Haunted House

**A/N: This is my new fanfic that I already wrote in fanfiction notebook while my teachers kept blabbing on and on and on, anyway, here's the full summary:**

**Summary: The mew mews, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya, and the aliens all go inside a haunted house to investigate a murder. But what they don't know is that someone knows who killed the murder victims, why did this person murder them and how does this other person know what's going on while everyone else is left clueless? RyouXIchigo, MintXMasaya, LettuceXPie, PuddingXTart, ZakuroXKeiichiro, KishXOC.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and won't for a long time own Tokyo Mew Mew, that belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida, but one day I might remake the TV show here in America, but that won't be for another 10 years.**

Chpt.1- Haunted House

It was just another normal day for Ichigo and her friends but one news report changed everyone's lives.

"Hey Ichigo, come here there's something intresting in here," Mint said making Ichigo stop mopping and she joined her crowd of friends that looked at a news report on the TV

"It was in this old mansion where two escaped prisoners were found dead, investigators and police are trying to find the reason," a news report woman said standing in front of an old brick mansion

"We sent in a couple of investigators and they found the bodies of the prisoners that escaped a couple of days ago, but the weird thing is that they weren't shot, no knife was plunged into them, and they weren't choked but instead they had a heart attack and their prison records showed that they were healthy so this is a mystery that we need to investigate immediately ," a policeman said then Ichigo saw a blonde haired blue eyed teenager looking through one of the windows

"D-did a-any of y-you j-j-just se-e someone in t-the house?" Ichigo asked a look of fear in her amber eyes as her friends nodded their heads

"If the police doesn't even know how they died, do you think we should help them investigate?" Zakuro asked

"I think we should, for all we know it could've been a kirema anima that killed them," Keiichiro said as everyone except Ichigo nodded

"No way, no, there's no way I'm going, that place is haunted, how else would those two die?" Ichigo said her face turning pale

"And we're bringing Masaya along," Ryou said rolling his eyes as Ichigo grew a big smile and brightened up

"Thanks, I'll go call him," Ichigo said as she ran to the kitchen where the phone is.

"This place looks creepy," Ichigo said clutching onto Masaya's arm as they entered the mansion.

When they entered the house three shadowy figures all of a sudden appeared in front of them

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" all of the girls screamed then Ryou turned on a flashlight on the figures and it turned out to be Kish, Tart, and Pie

"What are you three doing here?" Ryou asked with a confused look on his face

"One of our kirema animas escaped and we're looking for it," Kish said

"So your kirema anima killed the prisoners, mystery solved, let's go now," Ichigo said running to the doorbut then the door all of a sudden closed by itself and hwne Ichigo tried turning the handle it was locked

"We're locked in but not for long," Ichigo said transforming

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled blasting at the door but when the smoke cleared the door had no change

"What the heck! What's going on?" Everyone said staring wide eyed at the door.

TBC

**A/N: Well what'cha think? Good, bad, tell me in a review please! Here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Trespassers shall be eliminated," an evil voice said all around as all of the girls jumped into the boys' arms (Ichigo in Ryou's, Mint in Masaya's, Lettuce in Pie's, Pudding in Tart's, and Zakuro in Keiichiro, no one jumped into Kish's arms)**_


	2. What The Heck Is Going On?

Chpt.2-What's going on?

"It was supposed to work," Ichigo said de-transforming and walking backwards to Ryou

"Trespassers shall be eliminated," an evil voice said all around as all of the girls jumped into the boys' arms (Ichigo in Ryou's, Mint in Masaya's, Lettuce in Pie's, Pudding in Tart's, and Zakuro in Keiichiro, no one jumped into Kish's arms)

"P-please tell me that was you Kish," Ichigo studdered not even noticing that she was in Ryou's arms

"I-I wish," Kish said shaking his head and looking around with a look of fear in his eyes

"I think we should look for a place to stay for the night," Ryou suggested as he and the other boys put the girls back on the ground

"Or we could just try teleporting everyone out of here," Pie said as he blinked out but then a few seconds later he blinked back in and landed on top of Kish

"Would you get off of me, you've been eating too many burgers," Kish said as Pie floated off of him

"G-good idea, Ryou, but I've seen enough scary movies to know that we shouldn't sleep in seperate rooms, and no boys and girls sleeping with each other,"Mint said glaring at all of the males then they started walking towards a creepy, dark, dusty hall.

"I wonder now those prisoners died and I wonder why a teenage girl was in here looking at the police and camera man," Ichigo whispered to Ryou since he was a genius and he was supposed to know all of her answers

"You worry too much you dumb strawberry, for all we know it could be some teenager that loves to play pranks," Ryou said but before Ichigo could respond one of the girls let out a blood chilling scream which made everyone turn around and they saw that Masaya was missing

"Mint, where's Masaya!" Ichigo asked looking into the pale girl's face

"I-I don't know, one minute I was asking him a question and when he didn't say anything I turned around and he wasn't there," Mint said tears of fear coming out of her eyes

"Come on let's split up," Pudding said hugging Tart's arm as the rest of them nodded and they went off in diffrent directions.

**A/N: There's the dreaded cliffe, and here's the sneak peek:**

**A/N: Just kidding, I decided to add two chapters together just to make this chapter longer.**

"I hope Masaya isn't hurt, for all we know that girl could be a prostitute, gasp or he could be dead, or worse he could fall for that girl," Ichigo said tears coming out of her eyes as she and Ryou walked through an old hallway with pictures of people of all ages

"Look, Masaya is the Blue Knight, I'm sure he's fine," Ryou said rolling his eyes and wondering how Ichigo would react if he was the one that was kidnapped

"You never answered my questions," Ichigo said changing the subject

"What questions?"

"The one I asked before Masaya was kidnapped,"

"I don't want to make you more freaked out than you already are,"

'He's acting nice for once, maybe he's not that much of a jerk, but it seems like he's hiding something, and I need to know what,' Ichigo thought

"So? I don't care, just please tell me what you're hiding," Ichigo said as Ryou stopped in front of a picture of a familiar looking girl

"She's my cousin, she died a year after my parents died, her name is Meika, her ex-boyfriend murdered her just because she broke up with him, and she always dreamed of becoming a famous artist but they all went down hill, and now her spirit looms these walls trying to tell my family to do something that nobody ever has done," Ryou said a look of sadness in his eyes

"What's she trying to tell you?" Ichigo asked seeing that Meika was the girl that she saw on TV

"Well what do you know, there's the bedroom with all of the beds," Ryou said making Ichigo turn around and see that there was a room that held ten full sized beds

"I'll call everyone and tell them where to meet us," Ichigo said as she started dialing on her cell phone.

But when Ichigo finished calling everyone she turned around and saw that Ryou was gone so she let out a loud scream.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Mint asked when she and Kish blinked in, a few seconds later

"I-it's Ryou, h-he was just right here, b-but when I turned around a for a few minutes, he w-was g-g-gone," Ichigo studdered as her skin turned really white

"It's okay, we'll look for Masaya and Ryou once everyone gets here," Mint said but then Ichigo saw Meika's spirit come up behind Kish

"KISH LOOK OUT!" Ichigo yelled but Meika was too fast and she grabbed Kish and disappeared taking him with her

"W-when will this nightmare be over with?" Mint asked turning as white as a cloud.

TBC

**A/N: Well there's the dreaded cliffe, and I'm not kidding this time, so here's the neak peek:**

_**'Please be all right, I don't know what I would do if I lost-' Ichigo thought but was inturpted from her thoughts when a white light appeared in all of the humans (including the mew mews) vision and making them fall unconsieuss.**_

**That a good enough sneak peek for you? Tell me in a review, and hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow if I somehow become a car rider and if my mom's visitors don't stay long, but if I can't update tomorrow I'll update four chapters on Friday. Adios.**


	3. No One's There

Chpt.3- No One There

When everyone else came to Mint and Ichigo both of them explained everything that happened so they started searching for Masaya, Ryou, and Kish.

'Please be all right, I don't know what I would do if I lost-' Ichigo thought but was inturpted from her thoughts when a white light appeared in all of the humans (including the mew mews) vision and making them fall unconsieuss.

:Ichigo's POV:

"What is this, where am I, M-Masaya?" I asked seeing that I was in the park and I saw something that only my nightmares saw, Masaya was making out with another girl! So I ran to Cafe' Mew Mew and bumped into Ryou as I tried to hide my tears

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryou asked wiping away my tears with his warm thumbs

"It's Masaya... he cheated on on me," I said between sobs as I cried into Ryou's chest

"It's okay, there're tons of guys out there that's perfect for you, you just have to wait until he comes for you," Ryou said in a comforting tone that made me feel like I was special so I gave him a long deep passionate kiss.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up!" someone said waking me up from my fantasy world,

"Pie?"

:Mint's POV:

"What happened, where am I, what's going on?" I asked and I saw that I was in the park then I saw Ichigo yelling at Masaya then she threw some sort of ring at Masaya's feet so I walked up to see what happened

"Masaya, are you okay, what happened?" I asked

"Oh, hi Mint, I'm okay, it's just that Ichigo broke up with me because I told her that I loved someone else,"

"Who's that someone?" I asked blushing a little when his face got closer to mines

"Why should I explain it in words?" Masaya said making his lips touch mine.

"Mint snap out of it," someone yelled shaking me awake

"Leave me alone Tart, you're touching me,"

:Lettuce's POV:

"How'd I get from that mansion to the park?" I asked myself as I saw something that I hoped would've never see, Ichigo and Ryou were fench kissing! So as tears started to flow down my cheeks I turned around to run home but then I accidently bumped into someone so I looked up and I saw Pie standing in front of me

"Lettuce what's wrong?" Pie asked me as he wrapped his arms around me and combed his fingers through my green hair

"Ryou doesn't like me, he has always liked Ichigo," I said between sobs then to comfort me Pie gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Lettuce, Lettuce, wake up," a voice said making me open my eyes

"Pie, what's going on?"

:Pudding's POV:

"Ooh lookie Tar-Tar, it's house full of candy, let's go eat them!" I said pulling Tart's arm as we ran to a house that was in the middle of the park and I was suprised when he didn't argue with me about calling him Tar-Tar

"Tar-Tar, what's wrong?" I asked as I stopped running

"Nothing," Tart said as he brung me closer to him and his lips met mine.

"Pudding, come on wake up," a familiar voice said wakeing me up

"Hi Tar-Tar,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

:Zakuro's POV:

"I'm pleased to inform you Mrs. Akasaka, but you are indeed preganant," a doctor said to me and I was so happy that I ran to meet Keiichiro in the park to tell Keiichiro the good news.

"Keiichiro, I have good news," I said spotting Keiichiro in the park

"What is it honey?" Keiichiro asked aske giving me a peck on the lips

"I'm pregnant!" I said with a big smile on my facethen Keiichiro gave me a long deep kiss.

"Zakuro, Zakuro, wake up!" someone said taking me out of my fantansy world,

"Pie, what happened?"

:Keiichiro's POV:

"Where am I, how did I come into the park?" I asked my self when I saw that I was in the park, then I saw Zakuro running up to me

"Keiichiro, I have good news, I'm pregnant!" Zakuro said growing a smile, so I gave her a long deep passionate kiss.

"Keiichiro, wake up, what you're seeing is not real," Zakuro said waking me up.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked once everyone was awake

"I don't know but I suggest we still look for the others," Pie said but then everyone except Mint saw Meika come up behind Mint

"MINT LOOK OUT!" Ichigo yelled but before Mint could react Meika took Mint and disappeared and took Mint with her.

"We should start looking for them right away," Lettuce said fear on her face but then all of a sudden seperate trap holes opened underneath everyone and made them all fall down to who knows where.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ichigo screamed then a few seconds later she landed in an old tunnel, 'Where is everyone, am I the only one without a partner?' Ichigo thought as she took out her flashlight and started walking down the tunnel.

"It's creepy here, I better transform, Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" Ichigo said transforming then she heard footsteps other than her own so she turned off her flashlight

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo said attacking the person or thing that was coming up to her

"Hey watch it," a familiar voice said making Ichigo turn on her flashlight.

TBC

**A/N: Gomen nasai that I wasn't able to update yesterday, it's just that my mom had visitors coming and I got home pretty late so there was no way I would've been able to update. Anywho here's the sneak peek, and FYI anywho is not misspelled I always say that.**

_**"Ryou, you're alive! where were you, where's the rest?" Ichigo asked hugging Ryou**_

_**"I don't know where I was or where everyone else is," Ryou said as Ichigo gave him a confused look.**_

**Well there's the sneak peek, anywho, for those of you who don't know Gomen Nasai means I'm very sorry, in Japanese.**


	4. Clues

Chpt.4-Clues

"Ryou, you're alive! where were you, where's the rest?" Ichigo asked hugging Ryou

"I don't know where I was or where everyone else is," Ryou said as Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"I was blindfolded and tied up, and when I turned into a cat, I saw that I was here, but since there was no one else was around me I started walking around and that's when I came up to you," Ryou explained

"Let's look for the others, we have to find a way out of this place," Ichigo said as they started walking down the tunnels

"Hey um Ryou...while you were blindfolded did some sort of white light all of a sudden came up and took you to a certain world?" Ichigo asked breaking the silence as they still walked down the tunnels

"Yeah...and it was really weird something that'll probably never happen, and you?"

"Yeah, I had one too...and for some strange reason instead of landing at my house or at Cafe' Mew Mew I was in the park,"

"The same thing happened to me, do you think the others landed in the same place?" Ryou asked as Ichigo nodded, then Pie, Lettuce, Tart, and Pudding blinked in front of them

"Ryou, you're alive!" everyone said thankful that they found their guide

"Listen, when you guys had your dreams, where'd you go to?" Ryou asked

"Me and Pie didn't have the dreams, instead we woke everybody up," Tart said making Ryou even more confused

"Well I was in the park," Lettuce said as Pudding nodded

"I was in the park too, na no da!"

"Same here,"

"Me too,"

'Hmm, I wonder if that means anything,' Ryou thought as they continued to search for the others.

"I'm so tired," Ichigo said yawning as they found a way out of the tunnels

"I could carry you if you want," Ryou offered

"No way, if Masaya saw me he'll probably think I'm cheating on him, then there goes my perfect life with him, I fine with walking," Ichigo said crossing her arms as Ryou shrugged his shoulders

"Suit yourself," Ryou said as his mind went back to the dream that he had

Flashback

:Ryou's POV:

'What's going on, why can't I see anything but a white light, am I dead, did I go to heaven!" I thought as an image of the park came into my view and I saw someone sitting on the bench crying so I walked closer and saw that it was Ichigo

"Ichigo what's wrong?" I asked as she looked up to me with tearful eyes

"Masaya broke up with me, he said that he'll never go out with someone named after fruit, and then he went to Mint, and he was probably the only boy that was perfect for me," Ichigo said as she broke out into deeper sobs

"That's not true, for all you know **_I _**could be the guy that's perfect for you," I said as I grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a long deep passionate kiss.

'This isn't real, I can't stay in this spell, I have to wake up,' I thought as everything disappeaered and returned to the dark blue cloth that covered my eyes

'I have to escape, the others are probably lost somewhere,' I thought as I tried to loosen the ropes that held my hands together. A few minutes later I decided to turn into a cat since I had no success in being free so when I turned into a cat the cloth and ropes came off of me and I saw that I was in a old tunnel and when I heard footsteps I decided to follow the direction that they were coming from.

End Flashback

"Here's the room and there's Zakuro and Keiichiro," Ryou said as they walked in the room and saw Keiichiro and Zakuro sleeping in seperate beds so everyone clamied a bed and went to sleep.

"Ryou wake up, we're going to go look for the others," Ichigo said shaking Ryou's shoulders a few hours later

"Okay, stop I'm awake," Ryou said as Ichigo stopped shaking his shoulders allowing him to get up from the bed and they followed everyone out of the room to continue their search.

"Pie...uh...can't you just trace Kish and look for the rest?" Lettuce asked blushing a little now realizing her crush on Pie

"I haven't been able to trace him and even if I am able to he probably would've been seperated from the rest," Pie said as they entered a room that looked like a ballroom

"There's a secret passage somewhere here," Ryou said starting to feel the walls for a button so everyone else did the same.

"Hey Ryou why is Meika's spirit lurking around the mansion?" Ichigo asked while she was still searching

"...I don't know, it's been like eight years since she died, so everything is a blur," Ryou said sounding like he was hiding something but Ichigo didn't notice, then Ryou heard a click and he quickly grabbed Ichigo's waist before she fell down a slide that appeared through an opening through the wall

"Thanks, but let go of me you **hetai**!" Ichigo said as she balanced herself

"Who's going down first, na no da!" Pudding asked as she walked up to them holding Tart's arm

"I'll go, after all I do know where it leads to," Ryou said as he jumped on the slide and slid down with everyone following him.

A few minutes later Ryou was knocked down by everyone landing on top of him "Could you get off of me, you guys are too heavy!" Ryou said as everyone climbed off of himthen when they got on their feet they started walking foward but then Ichigo accidently tripped over something

"You're clumsy no matter what," Ryou said helping Ichigo up a little

"Well FYI I tripped over something and this time it wasn't over my own feet," Ichigo said as Ryou flashed his flashlight to where Ichigo tripped and there on the ground was a dead Kish.

TBC

**A/N: Well how do you like it? Tell me in a review. Adios.**

**Here's the Japanese glossary:**

**hetai: pervert**

**And of course here's the sneak peek:**

**_"Was there by any chance that you saw a ghost looming around these walls?" Lettuce asked Suko, the Australian investigator as he just laughed_**

_**"You lot still believe in ghosts, but why do you ask? I've sure heard a lot o' rumors 'bout a spirit lurking these here walls but to me it's all dilly squat," Suko said as everyone gave a nervous laugh but then Mint showed up in front of Suko**_

_**"Mint, you're all right!" everyone said but Mint didn't answer them**_

_**"I'll show you dilly squat!" Mint said in a different voice from her original voice as she moved her hand and sent Suko flying through a wall**_

_**"You'll regret not even bothering to look for my body, Ryou and you know where it is!" Mint said in an angry voice as she turned around and everyone saw that Mint's eye color was the same eye color as Ryou's then Mint disappeaered into the shadows.**_


	5. Dead Ends

**A/n: Hola, here's another chapter for my fanfic, gracias, and arigato for everyone who reviewed, oh and I'm sorry to say but this isn't a KishXIchigo fanfic, but I might make one one day who knows, anyway on with the chapter.**

Chpt.5-Dead Ends

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed jumping on the ceiling and clutching to it

"Poor Kish, I hope everyone else is still alive," Zakuro said clutching to Keiichiro's arm

"Look there's some drag marks, let's follow them," Pie suggested as Ichigo jumped down while the others nodded and started walking ahead.

"It's a dead end, na no da," Pudding said when they came up to a concrete wall

"But that's not possible, how else would Kish get way over there if the drag marks came from here?" Tart said clutching his head confused

'That's weird, I don't remember this being here,' Ryou thought as everyone started walking back so they could try the other passage way.

"Ryou...uh...remember those dreams that we had?" Ichigo asked blushing a little

"Yeah, but why're you mentioning it?"

"Well..um...in...my...dream...you...and...I...well...since Masaya broke up with me andyouandIkissed," Ichigo said sounding very fast at the last part

"What? It sounded like you said that Yugi and K.K Loftus kissed," Ryou said giving Ichigo a confused look (**K.K is one of my best friends and Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh is her #1 hubbie! So if someone out there likes Yugi and she finds out, BEWARE**)

"No I didn't say that, I said that you and I kissed!" Ichigo said then she covered her mouth as Ryou looked at her suprised

"I had the same dream," Ryou said

"Wonder what that means," Ichigo said under her breath as everyone arrived in front of a dead end

"Aw come on another one?" Tart said getting annoyed

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" a voice yelled making everyone's face turn really pale

"I think we should go back to that other dead end," Keiichiro suggested as everyone ran towards the other dead end.

"Transform, it'll be easier to smash," Ryou said to the remaining mews when they reached their first dead end so the mews transformed

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro's Pure!"

When the smoke cleared they saw a hallway with no cobwebs, dust, or anything "This can't be right, it's almost as if someone lived here for a while," Ryou said with a confused and suprised expression on his face as everyone entered the hallway.

"This place just gets freakier by the minute, na no da," Pudding said hugging Tart's arm really tight

"Ow Pudding that hurts, don't squeeze it so hard you **baka**," Tart said as Pudding loosened her grip

"**Gomen nasai**, Tar-Tar," Pudding apoligized as Tart rolled his eyes

"I wonder if Mint and Masaya are all right," Ichigo said not noticing that she was holding Ryou's hand

"I'm sure they're okay, after all Mint is a mew mew and Masaya is the Blue Knight," Ryou said then everyone saw a shadow coming from around the corner so they all ran to it and saw an investigator dude

"G'day mates might I ask why you lots are in here?" the dude asked in an australian accent

"We're trapped and who are you?" Keiichiro asked

"How silly o' me to not introduce myself, my name is Suko Kerrington, and might I ask what are your names?" Suko asked

"I'm Ryou, this is Ichigo, Pie, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, Keiichiro, and Zakuro," Ryou said introducing everyone

"Nice to meet all o' you, were you lots invited to a costume party of some sort?" Suko asked seeing that Pie and Tart had elf ears and that the mews haven't de-transformed yet

"Y-yeah...that's exactly where we were heading to but then we got trapped in here," Ichigo said covering everyone's identity

"Was there by any chance that you saw a ghost looming around these walls?" Lettuce asked Suko, as he just laughed

"You lot still believe in ghosts, but why do you ask? I've sure heard a lot o' rumors 'bout a spirit lurking these here walls but to me it's all dilly squat," Suko said as everyone gave a nervous laugh but then Mint showed up in front of Suko

"Mint, you're all right!" everyone said but Mint didn't answer them

"I'll show you dilly squat!" Mint said in a different voice from her original voice as she moved her hand and sent Suko flying through a wall

"You'll regret not even bothering to look for my body, Ryou and you know where it is!" Mint said in an angry voice as she turned around and everyone saw that Mint's eye color was the same eye color as Ryou's then Mint disappeaered into the shadows.

"You knew where it was this whole time? And you told me that you had no idea where it was!" Ichigo said in an angry voice

"Look I know, I just didn't want to include anyone in my problems,"Ryou said making Ichigo feel a little guilty

"Oh...well...that was kind of you **arigato**," Ichigo said

"I'm going to go look for Meika's body I'll meet you guys here in half an hour," Ryou said walking off.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it, anyway here's the Japanese/Spanish glossary:**

**Hola: it means Hi in Spanish**

**Baka: idiot in Japanese**

**Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry inJapanese**

**Arigato: Thank you in Japanese**

**And here's the sneak peek:**

_**"Ryou you're back, and why're you covered in dirt?" Ichigo asked when she saw Ryou walking up to them**_

_**"I found a room that held a passage way outside," Ryou said as everyone started walking to continue their search**_

_**"You never told us that there was another way out," Zakuro said starting to think that Ryou was a traitor**_

_**"I was heading towards there but then that baka, Masaya got kiddnapped," Ryou said as Ichigo slapped him**_

_**"Don't talk about Masaya like that, he's my hubbie."**_


	6. Letting Go Of Fear

Chpt.6-Letting go of fear

"It has to be here somewhere," Ryou said under his breath as he entered the libary and started to take books off of the shelves. A few seconds later Ryou pulled out a red book and watched the whole shelf turn and reveal a coffin with a dance on the top

'Wonder why nobody bothered to bury her.' Ryou thought as he put the coffin on a table and he hit some sort of switch and it made a opening that led outside to a family cemetary so Ryou grabbed a shovel and started digging in an empty spot. 10 minutes later Ryou dragged the coffin and gently placed the coffin inside of the hole

"I promise I'll come back and give you a gravestone," Ryou said as he dug dirt over Meika's coffin then when he finished he went back to the mansion and walked towards where the others were waiting.

"Ryou you're back, and why're you covered in dirt?" Ichigo asked when she saw Ryou walking up to them

"I found a room that held a passage way outside," Ryou said as everyone started walking to continue their search

"You never told us that there was another way out," Zakuro said starting to think that Ryou was a traitor

"I was heading towards there but then that **baka**, Masaya got kiddnapped," Ryou said as Ichigo slapped him while they were walking down the hallway

"Don't talk about Masaya like that, he's my hubbie."

"Sorry," Ichigo said while they were still walking

"About the slap, it's okay, it only hurted for ten minutes," Ryou said rubbing the cheek where Ichigo slapped him

"It's just that I don't know I guess I wasn't thinking because so many things were flowing through my mind,"

"Like what?" Ryou asked then Ichigo gave him a long deep passionate kiss on his lips.

**A/N:Gomen that I made this chapter soooo short it's just that I'm making another fanfic at the same time and I have to go to the doctor for a couple of hours, my sister's asthma's been acting up, anyway here's the sneak peek:**

_**When Ryou and Ichigo broke they laughed at seeing everyone in front of them kissing, Pudding was kissing Tart, Lettuce was kissing Pie, Zakuro was kissing Keiichiro and Mint kissing Masaya. "Wait a minute, Mint, Masaya, when'd you guys get here, and why're you kissing Mint Masaya?" Ichigo asked making everyone break from their kissing and stare at Mint and Masaya**_

_**"When you guys started kissing Meika let us go," Mint explained**_

_**"And I'm sorry Ichigo but I've always liked Mint, and I see that you now like Ryou," Masaya said making Ichigo and Ryou blush.**_

**And here's the Japanese glossary, even though I'm sure most of you already know this word, but there's some airheads out there, like take my friend, I keep calling her a bakayarou baka and she still doesn't know what bakayarou means even though I told her this like 500 times.**

**baka: idiot**


	7. Author's Note

I am so sorry but I can't update today, but i'll try to update tommorow. I had a dentist appointment today and yesterday my mom had to destroy the virus that was on our computer.


	8. New Loves

**A/N: Well what do you know I was able to update today. So read on.**

Chpt.7-New Loves

"Tar-Tar, look at **oneesama**, and **onisama**...why don't we do that, na no da?" Pudding asked when she saw Ryou and Ichigo kissing

"Aw what the heck?" Tart said giving Pudding a kiss.

"Aw how cute, I wish that something like that would happen to me," Lettuce said when she saw Pudding, Tart, Ichigo, and Ryou

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, wishes always come true?" Pie said taking Lettuce in his arms and giving her a long deep kiss.

"Let's do that," Zakuro said seeing everyone then Keiichiro took Zakuro in his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

When Ryou and Ichigo broke they laughed at seeing everyone in front of them kissing, Pudding was kissing Tart, Lettuce was kissing Pie, Zakuro was kissing Keiichiro and Mint kissing Masaya. "Wait a minute, Mint, Masaya, when'd you guys get here, and why're you kissing Mint Masaya?" Ichigo asked making everyone break from their kissing and stare at Mint and Masaya

"When you guys started kissing Meika let us go," Mint explained

"And I'm sorry Ichigo but I've always liked Mint, and I see that you now like Ryou," Masaya said making Ichigo and Ryou blush

"But if she was already going to let you guys go then why'd she even capture you and why'd she even bring us here? Zakuro asked while everyone shrugged not noticing Meika enter Ichigo's body

"I captured Mint and Masaya as part of my plan," Ichigo said in the same voice as Mint when she took Suko away, then everyone looked at Ichigo and was suprised to see that blue eyes replaced her amber eyes

"Then what was your plan Meika?" Ryou asked as Ichigo smiled

"For the perfect couples to come together, if Ichigo went with Masaya then they would've had heartache knowing that they lost their chance to have their one true love, the same goes for everyone, if Lettuce went with Ryou the same thing would've happened, if Pie went with Zakuro it also would happen..." Meika said as Kish's spirit went inside Ryou

"And if I, Kish, went with Ichigo then I would've been unhappy, espically since my one true love has been living in this house all along," Ryou/Kish said

"But why do you guys need humans to talk?" Mint asked

"Because ghosts are unable to talk to humans, only humans are able to talk to humans so we have to enter a human's body in order to speak to you guys," Meika said

"But why were we in the park during that dream, why weren't Pie and Tart affected, and why'd you get rid of Suko?" Lettuce asked

"Because I want a memorial in the park, no aliens were able to be affected during the dream, and I had to get rid of Suko because he was in my way but he's safe at home with his wife and child,"Meika said then she and Kish left Ryou and Ichigo's body and slowly disappeaered hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Well there's the cliffie, sorry it took me a couple of days to update, but barely anyone updated their fanfics (To Kinoko, Playing Matchmaker, Dreaming In Color, The Battle for Ichigo's Heart, and Farewell Catgirl) so if you're one of the creators of any of these fanfics, PLEASE UPDATE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER A WEEK! Anyway, I can't give you a sneak peek because it's an aftermath and aftermaths are usually short so here's the glossary:**

**oneesama:big sister**

**oniisama:big brother**

**So please review now, and please read my other fanfic Alter Ego, it only has 5 reviews. :starts crying for three weeks: anyway that's all. Adios! **


	9. Aftermath

Chpt.8-Aftermath

"Yes the door's unlock!" Ichigo said after everyone explained to her and Ryou about them being taken over by ghosts, so she opened the front door and they all ran out to freedom.

A few hours later Ryou went back to the mansion and put a grave stone on Meika's grave, just like he promised.

Here Lies Meika Shirogane

Who bought true loves together

RIP

1985-2005

Then he put Kish in a coffinand dug him next to Meika with a gravestone

Here lies Kish ?

Who found his true love

RIP

?-2005

OOOOOOOVVVVVVVV

Three years later:

Ichigo gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, Mint gave birth to two girls and one boy, Lettuce gave birth to a boy and a year later she had a girl, Pudding was too young to have children (she was only like thirteen when her friends gave birth to children), and Zakuro gave birth to a girl and two boys. And they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: I know the ending sucked, but I did write this during team up and I had to make sure that my team up teacher Ms. England didn't catch me writing fanfics, otherwise she would've taken it away, it happened to a couple of my friends, but my new fanfic Alter Ego has one of my best endings. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Adios! **


End file.
